ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 93 (7th January 1986)
Plot Newly single Naima opens up the shop on her own for the first time, and realises she is low on stock. Den takes a phone call downstairs; Angie convinces herself it is Jan, but it actually a friend of Den's who wants him to sell stolen coats. Cassie remains reluctant to move back in with her mother. Michelle decides to go back to school, and is supported by Ian, who offers to have words with anyone who degrades her. Debbie thanks DS Quick for the flowers and informs him that she is planning on taking up self defence classes. Angie gets annoyed with Den when he tells Simon he is planning to change the shift rota at The Vic, but has not consulted the changes with her first. She then talks to Sharon to try and understand why she stole the money from The Vic. Pauline comes across a little girl with a dog in the launderette. The little girl leaves the dog with Pauline and disappears. Dr. Legg overhears Den talking with Pete about his plan to sell stolen coats and tells him a story about a patient of his who ended up in prison for getting involved in illegal activity. Lou refuses to stay in bed and tells Arthur she is going to the next bingo night. Michelle returns home from school for her lunch break and gets upset when people have been staring at her and talking about her. Dot is left to look after the little girl's dog as Pauline's shift at the launderette finishes and the dog has still not been collected. She tells Pauline she will give the dog to her if it has not been collected by the end of her shift. Kathy is unimpressed to learn her shifts have been changed in the pub. Naima is surprised when Kelvin mentions there is stock that Saeed hid behind the counter, that she had not noticed for the duration of her shift. Angie quietly leaves The Vic without Den knowing. Andy and Debbie have an arm wrestle when Andy says men are stronger than women. Debbie wins the arm wrestle. Pauline walks into the pub with the dog after it has still not been collected by the little girl or her mother. Ali tries to talk to Dr. Legg about his impotence but quickly walks off. Simon tells Den his friend is on the phone and they discuss selling the stolen coats again, though Den quickly backtracks when Simon tells him that the police are on the other phone in The Vic and want to talk to him. Cast Regular cast *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Detective Sergeant Quick - Douglas Fielding *Cassie Carpenter - Delanie Forbes *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Dr. Legg - Leonard Fenton *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt Guest cast *Little Girl - Natasha Matalon Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *3B Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Foodstore *Launderette Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Me and your dad know a lot about honesty.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 21,950,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1986 episodes